


To an absent lover

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, F/F, Free Verse, Memories, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two (female) Sindar before the return of Morgoth from Valinor--one of them looking back on that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To an absent lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Femslash Weekly Bingo 2016, for the following prompts:  
> Card: Silmarillion Locations: Dorthonion (N22), Amon Rudh (O37).  
> Card: Story elements: A flute (O37)

To the uplands of Dorthonion we went together,  
treading the heather:  
long before Aegnor looked--or Andreth--  
we looked into Tarn Aeluin  
and saw each other  
starlit.  
No star-crossed lovers we--  
when we held hands,  
our palms and fingers matched  
precisely.  
You cut reeds for a flute,  
before we left.

On Amon Rudh we danced,  
before Beleg bled there--or Turin--  
and the _seregon_ about our heels  
was red blooms blossoming,  
only that.

Unafraid in the woods--  
you and I--  
girls laughing together in the woods--  
you and I--  
before the Dark Lord  
returned to the North.


End file.
